We dont eat
by OhBabyCupcakes
Summary: Blaine est un des élèves les plus populaires de McKingley. À la tête des Cheerios avec Santana sa meilleure amie, ils mènent ensemble la vie dure aux looser, en bas de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée. À tous, sans exceptions. Sauf Kurt. Kurt, lui est différent.
1. Chapter 1

_We don't eat_

Blaine est un des élèves les plus populaires de McKingley. À la tête des Cheerios avec Santana sa meilleure amie, ils mènent ensemble la vie dure aux looser, en bas de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée. À tous, sans exceptions. Sauf Kurt. Kurt, lui est différent

* * *

_1er chapitre : __I wander on, till someone else is saved_

_Blaine : _

Il était 6h45 lorsque le réveil de Blaine sonna. Le brun ouvrit les yeux difficilement, tentant d'émerger de son sommeil encore profond. Il se rappela alors que c'était la rentrée, l'occasion de revoir ses amis, Santana en particulier, mais aussi de faire vivre un enfer aux loosers, histoire de montrer aux lycéens que même après deux mois de vacances, c'était toujours lui qui régnait. En effet, Blaine Anderson était, du haut de ses 17 ans, l'un des élèves les plus populaires et adulés de tout son lycée. Cela était en partie du à son statue de co-capitaine des Cheerios, l'équipe de cheerleaders de l'établissement, avec Santana Lopez, sa meilleure amie. Mais aussi à son statue de 'bad boy' qu'il entretenait en étant le leader de l'équipe de boxe de Lima, sa ville en Ohio, qui était, grâce à lui, championne nationale pour la 2ème année consécutive. C'est donc après 5 minutes passées à rêvasser dans son lit, que Blaine décida enfin de se lever. Il alla dans la salle de bain contigu à sa chambre pour prendre sa douche. Lorsque celle ci fut finie, il se sécha, puis revêtit son uniforme, de capitaine. Il alla ensuite se laver les dents, puis se coiffer, en recouvrant ses cheveux de leur habituel couche de gel. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, vers 7h25, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Santana.

À : Satan

7h26

Hey Satan(a) ! Je pars dans 10 mn de chez moi, ce qui signifie que je serai chez toi vers 50. Xx - B

Il reçu la réponse quelque secondes plus tard

De : Satan

7h27

Impec' ! Merci le hobbit ! Xx

Il rit en voyant le message. Ils connaissait Santana depuis le collège, et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il s'était toujours donné une multitude de surnoms plus stupide les uns que les autres, mais ceux qui étaient restés étaient 'Satan' et 'Le Hobbit'.

Santana et lui s'était rencontré le premier jour de 5eme, alors qu'elle venait de s'installer à lima. Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Au bout de seulement quelques semaines ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, se disaient tout, et n'avaient jamais eu de grosse dispute, à part de petites taquineries. Ils étaient très proches jusqu'au début de seconde, mais un éventent les avait encore plus soudés, peu de temps après leur inscription chez les Cheerios. En effet, Santana avait avouait à Blaine son homosexualité, qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher, bien qu'ayant peur de sa réaction. Cependant il réagit extrêmement bien, lui apprenant que lui aussi l'était. Seulement, ils avaient tout deux une image à entretenir, et au vues de la mentalité des élèves de leur lycée, celle ci prendrait un gros coup. Ils le cachaient donc, depuis maintenant deux ans, sortant tous deux, de temps en temps avec une personne du sexe opposé, pour maintenir l'illusion.

Il était exactement 7 heures 51 quand Blaine arrêta son Prius devant la maison de Santana. Celle dernière l'attendait, avec son sac.

-Blaiiiine ! Criât-elle lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Saaaan ! S'exclama à son tour le boucler.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture tout en parlant de leurs vacances, ce qu'ils continuèrent sur le chemin lycée.

Arrivé devant, Blaine gara son véhicule sur le parking, puis sortit en compagnie de son amie. Il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes, car c'était a l'intérieur que les inscriptions pour les différents club avaient lieu, et il fallait parfois faire la queue pendant au moins 25 mn juste pour inscrire son nom sur la fiche. Les Cheerios n'en avait que faire, leurs places au sein de l'équipe étaient déjà assurées, étant donné qu'ils avaient été nommés à la fin de l'année précédente. Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter leurs popularité, a tel point que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, la foule d'élèves s'écarta, tel la mer rouge, pour les laisser passer. Bien sur cela ne les dérangeait absolument pas.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les fiches d'inscription, ils rirent en voyant qu'aucun nom n'était inscrit sur celle du glee club, alors qu'une longue queue s'était formée devant celles des Cheerios et de l'équipe de foot. Les deux amis arrivèrent enfin devant la liste des classes, et, quand ils virent qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, un grand sourire fendit leurs visages respectifs. Leurs classe était aussi constitué de Finn Hudson, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, de Rachel Berry, sa petite amie plus qu'insupportable, Sam Evans l'actuel 'petit ami' de Santana, Brittany, une autre cheerleader, ainsi que d'autre personnes qu'ils tous connaissaient vaguement. Tous sauf un.

Kurt Hummel.

C'était sûrement un nouveau. Blaine ne se posât pas plus de question à son sujet. Lui et Santana se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe indiquée en haut de la fiche. En pénétrant dans celle ci ils marchèrent vers leurs places habituelles : avant dernier rang à droite, seulement ces dernières étaient occupées par un garçon du club d'informatique. Quand ce dernier vit le regard que Santana lui lançât, il comprit qu'il devait changer de place, ce qu'il fit. Les deux Cheerios s'assirent, un air supérieur sur le visage. Ils étaient crains. Ils le savaient. Ils l'utilisaient.

Le dernier élève entrât dans la classe. Le seul qui était inconnu à Blaine. Kurt Hummel. Il était d'une maigreur affolante, avait la peau très pâle, presque translucide. Mais malgré tous cela, il était d'une beauté rare. Ses yeux bleu, bien que recouvert d'un voile -de tristesse pensât Blaine- , étaient envoûtants. Ses lèvres charnues ne demandaient qu'à être embrassée, et ses cheveux parfaitement étaient parfaitement coiffés. Santana croisât le regard dans son ami, et lorsqu'elle vit le trouble et l'émerveillement y étant présent, elle hochât la tête, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle avait compris. Ce garçon plaisait a son meilleur ami.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! s'exclama une voix au devant de la classe.

Santana et Blaine sortirent de leur dialogue muet et l'observèrent. Ils le connaissaient déjà. C'était Mr Schuster, professeur d'histoire et anciennement d'espagnol. Son changement de matière était en partie du a Santana. Cette dernière, d'origine hispanique et parlant couramment cette langue n'appréciant pas les méthodes dérisoires et moqueuses de Schuster c'était plainte auprès du principale. Il avait alors engagé un autre prof, et, comme le poste en histoire avait été laissé libre, Mr Schuster l'avait pris, pour ne pas quitter son cher lycée. Et surtout son cher Glee Club.

Le professeur fit donc son petit speech de début d'année, puis distribua les emplois du temps et autre papiers sans importance.

À la fin de l'heure, voyant que Blaine n'était toujours pas redescendu sur terre, lui qui avait passer son heure a fixer Kurt, Santana claqua des doigt devant les yeux du jeune homme pour le réanimer. Celui sursauta, et s'excusa auprès de la latina.

-Je suis désole San' mais ... bredouilla t'il. Enfin tu vois ..

-Il te plaît, et tu as envi de l'emmener vite fait bien fait dans les toilettes, de le prendre contre la porte. Répondit elle.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Santana ! reprit Blaine une fois calmé, je ne veux pas de ça !

-Pour le moment oui ! Mais avoue qu'il est bien a ton goût ce mec !

À ce moment le jeune homme en question passât devant eux, et Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il était doté d'une magnifique paire de fesses.

Et là, il comprit que son année n'allait définitivement pas être comme les autres.

_oOo _

_Kurt :_

Son premier jour. Kurt avait tellement attendu et redouté ce moment. Il avait peur que l'on ne le martyrise. Cela aurait pu paraître stupide pour une personne qualifiée de normale. Cependant Kurt n'entrait pas dans les normes. En effet, il était gay, et l'assumait totalement. Mais cela n'avait pas plut à certaines personnes, qui avaient fini par faire de la vie de notre jeune lycéen, un enfer, lorsqu'il était en première.

C'est donc en partit pour cela que son père avait décider de le faire transférer au Lycée McKinley. Et le fait que le fils de sa nouvelle femme, Carole, soit élève dans le dit lycée avait aussi quelques peu influencer son choix.

Cependant, l'horrible année que Kurt avait passé lui avait laissé des séquelles. En effet, entendre à longueur de journée qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour vivre, ou faisait honte à la race humaine avait fait craqué le jeune homme. S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement commencer à se mutiler. Cependant, il ne supportait pas la vue du sang, et perdait connaissance lorsqu'il apercevait ce liquide. Il avait donc commencé à se faire vomir. D'abord ponctuellement, quand le poids des insultes devenait trop lourd, puis quotidiennement. Kurt avait vite, par la suite, arrêté de manger sainement, s'affamant et refusant d'avaler la moindre chose. Seulement son père s'en était aperçu. Kurt avait donc commencé à être plus discret, mangeant correctement en présence de son père, mais rendait tout quelque temps plus tard, lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

C'est pour ces raisons qu'en ce début de terminale, Kurt était assez anxieux. Bien sur le fait que Finn, son nouveau demi frère, soit le quaterback du lycée aller peut être lui apporter un peu de tranquillité, mais il appréhendait tout de même sa rentrée.

Kurt n'avait jamais eu une année tranquille, depuis son entrée au lycée. Il espérait pouvoir en bénéficier d'une. Juste pour voir ce que cela faisait.

Lorsqu'il gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'établissement, ce matin là, il avait le sentiment de ne jamais avoir été aussi stressé de sa vie. Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant de se décider à sortir de son véhicule. Une foi à l'extérieur, il se dirigeât vers l'entrée du lycée. En y pénétrant, il repérât immédiatement les listes de classes. Elles étaient affichées à coté de celle pour l'inscription aux clubs, mais Kurt décida de les ignorer. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

Il parcourût les noms inscrits dans les différentes catégories, avant d'arriver au sien. Bien. Il était dans la classe de Finn, ainsi que de Rachel, la petite amie de ce dernier. Cette fille pouvait paraître exaspérante (en fait elle l'était) mais elle était adorable. Cette facette était juste cachée par son ambition et ses rêves surdimensionnés. Kurt et elle s'entendait assez bien et partageaient la même passion pour Broadway et pour le chant.

La cloche sonna et le jeune homme se décida à chercher la salle où il devait se rendre. Après 2 minutes, il était arrivé devant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant d'y entrer. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Kurt croisa le regard d'un garçon. Et Dieu ! Il était beau ! Il se perdit quelques secondes dans le regard vert doré de son vis a vis, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'installa à la dernière table libre, au fond de la classe, après avoir adressé un discret signe à Finn et Rachel. Il avait a peine poser son sac que le prof pénétrait dans las salle. Kurt écouta son petit discours sans grande attention, toujours troublé par le bouclé.

oOo

Si seulement ils avaient su avant.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous aura plu

Le titre de cette fiction est celui d'une chanson de James Vincent McMorrow, appelé .. We son't eat ! (Je vous invite à l'écouter, elle est magnifique !) Ceux des chapitres sont des passages de cette chanson.

Si vous avez une critique (qui peut être bonne ou mauvaise ) ) vous pouvez poster une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je pense que j'en posterai un nouveau tout les dimanches.

Merci beaucoup a ceux qui ont posté une review, cela m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que c'est ma première fiction ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

We don't eat until your father's at the table

_Kurt :_

Toute la journée Kurt avait pensé à lui. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Du moins il n'en était pas sur. Car ce garçon était en effet très populaire. Il avait entendu parler d'un certain Blaise.. Ou Dwaine ...

Le fait est que le petit brun n'avait pas quitté la tête du châtain de la journée. C'était stupide, néanmoins, puisque Kurt ne connaissais même pas son orientation sexuelle.

Durant la journée, mis a part la première heure, ils n'avaient eu que deux cours en commun : français et mathématiques. Il ne restait plus qu'une période, géographie, et Kurt espérait y retrouver le jeune Cheerio.

Il entrât dans la salle, la balayant de son regard. À son plus damne, le jeune homme n'y était pas. Kurt alla alors s'installer au fond de la classe, a la dernière table libre.

Il essayait difficilement de suivre le discours de l'enseignante, lorsque, dix minutes après que la sonnerie est retenti, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le jeune cheerleader qui avait hanté les pensée de Kurt pénétrât alors dans la pièce.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser de mon retard, Mrs Lance, commença le bouclé, mais j'ai eu un léger problème a l'interclasse.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mr Anderson -ah ! Kurt avait enfin son nom, ne manquait plus que son prénom- lui répondit la prof, mais veillez a ce que cela ne se reproduise pas !

- Soyez en assurée !

Mrs Anderson se retournât vers les élèves cherchant une place de libre. Il n'en restait qu'une. À côté de Kurt. Ce dernier fit une petite danse de la joie intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Le garçon se dirigeât vers lui, pendant que Mrs Lance recommençait a parler.

- Je peux m'assoir ? Demandât-il avec un sourire

- Oh ! Bien sur ! S'empressa de répondre Kurt. Et puis je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

Ils rirent tous les deux légèrement alors qu'il s'installait. Les autres élèves les regardèrent bizarrement. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Au fait moi c'est Blaine ! S'exclama le concerné

-Kurt ! Enchanté !

Blaine.. Kurt pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur le visage du beau jeune homme.

Les deux élèves discutèrent un peu, mais la prof décida de commencer le cours, ayant fini d'expliquer son programme.

La première leçon portait sur la distribution de la nourriture. Kurt blêmit a l'annonce du titre. En effet, étant anorexique, le jeune homme ne supportait pas que de jeunes africains mouraient de faim, alors que lui s'affamait volontairement. Cela l'emplissait de honte.

- Mon dieu ! Kurt ! Tu es tout pâle ! Chuchota Blaine. Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oh .. Euh oui , je suis juste un peu fatigué ... Murmurât Kurt.

Blaine se concentrât a nouveau sur son cour, peu convaincu.

* * *

_Blaine :_

Il était magnifique. Mais tellement maigre. Mais magnifique. Mais maigre.

Ce fut ce que Blaine pensât pendant toute l'heure. Lorsqu'il vit le malaise de Kurt, lorsque le sujet de la faim dans le monde fut abordée, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Kurt était anorexique. Bien sur, il fallait être stupide, ou bien aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais le fait d'en être assuré le mettait mal à l'aise. À vrai dire cela le rendait presque triste.

Son attitude avec le nouveau avait surpris certain. Il était Blaine Anderson. Et Blaine Anderson était censé mépriser les nouveaux, looser, ou autre personnes du même ordre. Alors pourquoi était-il agréable avec Kurt, ce garçon frêle et mystérieux ?

Blaine savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attacher a ce garçon. Cela risquait de réduire tous ses efforts a néant, et le briser. Car il était bien partit pour tomber amoureux de jeune homme, bien qu'il ne l'ai vu pour la première fois que quelques heures plus tôt, et ne lui ai a peine parler. Bien sur, il était trop tôt pour parler de sentiments, évidemment, mais Blaine se sentait attiré par ce garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Mais au moment ou il comprit que le châtain était atteint de troubles de l'alimentation, il avait décider de l'aider. Sans même le connaître.

Lorsqu'il sortit de cour, a la fin de l'heure, il se mît à la recherche de Santana. En effet, cette dernière n'avait pas cours en même temps que lui. Quand il la vit enfin, elle était avec Britany et Quinn, deux autres cheerleaders, sur le terrain. Blaine savait que Santana avait des sentiments pour Britany. Il est vrai que la jeune blonde était assez agréable à regarder, et son innocence la rendait encore plus adorable. Quinn, quand a elle, était une garce. Avec tout le monde, sauf Santana, Britany et Blaine. Bien sur, cela la dérangeait de ne pas être capitaine mais elle avait su passer outre. Cela était en partie du au fait qu'elle soit tombé enceinte l'année précédente. Le Coach l'avait alors destitué de son rôle de co-capitaine, qu'elle partageait alors avec une terminale, et l'avait viré des Cheerios. Cela avait détruit la jeune fille. Du jour au lendemain, tout ses amis l'avait abandonné. Et ces trois la étaient les seuls a l'avoir soutenue.

Bien que Blaine et Santana soient les rois du lycée, les deux blondes arrivaient juste après dans la hiérarchie de l'établissement. Séparés, il étaient fort. Ensemble, ils étaient invincible.

Blaine et Santana avaient longtemps hésité à confier leur sexualité a leurs amies. Ils leurs avaient annoncé deux semaines avant les vacances. Quinn et Britany avaient bien réagi. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs enchantée que ses meilleurs amis soient "des licornes".

- Hey le Hobbit ! S'exclama Santana en le voyant arrivé

- San ... Soupira Quinn, arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! Le pauvre !

- Oh ! T'inquiète Quinny ! Je suis habitué maintenant ! Dit Blaine en souriant al la jeune fille. Hein Satan ?

- Exactement ! Répondit la latino. Alors avec ce beau .. Kurt c'est ça ?

Quand il entendit ce nom, Blaine se rembrunît.

- Qui est Kurt ? Demanda Quinn.

- Une autre licorne ! Rit alors Britany, qui avait été silencieuse depuis l'arrivée du bouclé. Il est avec moi en espagnol.

- Oh ! Murmura Quinn. Il est mignon ?

- Il est magnifique ... Chuchota Blaine. Mais il a l'air tellement ... Brisé ... Il est tellement maigre .. Tout a l'heure, quand on a parler de la faim dans le monde .. Il eu l'air si .. Gêné ...

- Il est anorexique tu crois ? Demanda Santana d'une voix douce.

- J'en suis sûr .. Et j'ai envi de l'aider ! Mais ça me fait peur ..

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Blainey ? Questionna Quinn. Tu peut tout nous dire tu sais.

- Je sais .. C'est juste que j'ai peur .. Peur qu'on le remarque, confessa Blaine. En temps normal, quand je suis attiré par un mec, j'essaye de pas y penser, et ça passe .. Mais là .. Il a l'air si différent. Il m'intrigue.

- Mais vous êtes reliés par en Arc-en-ciel ! Je suis sûre que vous finirez ensemble et aurez plein de bébé licorne ! Déclara Britany.

- Tu es adorable Brit ! Rit Blaine en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant 5 ou 6 minutes.

- Bon les larves ! Hurla Sue Silvester , l'été est fini ! Allez bougez moi ces fesses ! 10 tours de terrain !

Les quatre amis soupirèrent, mais obéirent. C'était parti pour 2 heures d'entraînement.

* * *

_Kurt :_

Kurt venait d'arriver chez lui. Il se sentait faible. Il n'avait pas manger de la journée. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir. Tout ce dont il avait envi était de se jeter sur les placards renfermant les gâteaux et autre sucreries, et de se remplir l'estomac. Mais il se retint. Comme tous les jours. C'était sûrement cela le pire. Pas la souffrance physique, celle la elle était assez simple à gérer. La souffrance morale elle, était toujours la.

Le jeune homme se dépêchât de rejoindre sa chambre, pour atténuer la tentation. Il s'effondra sur son lit et s'autorisa enfin a faire le point sur sa journée.

Elle avait était assez bonne. Il n'avait pas eu de problèmes majeures, avait rencontré des gens sympathiques, tel que Tina une jeune asiatique et Joe un garçon avec de longues Dred. Ils avaient sympathisé en cours d'espagnol.

Et il y avait Blaine. Ce garçon si ... Hypnotisant. Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui depuis la première heure. Pourtant il savait que cela ne rimait à rien. Blaine était certainement l'élève le plus populaire de WMH. Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à Kurt. C'était stupide. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

- Kuuuurt ! Appela Burt, son père. À taaaable !

Le concerné grimaça. De toute la journée, le repas été sûrement le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Il allait devoir se retenir. Et c'était horriblement dur.

- J'arrive ! Cria Kurt en retour, avant de monter les quelques marches qui le séparait de la salle a manger.

- Alors gamin, ta journée ? L'interrogea son père

- Assez bonne dans l'ensemble, merci ! Lui répondit Kurt.

- Allez passons à table ! S'exclama Carole, la belle mère de Kurt.

Toute la famille s'installa, et lorsque Burt s'assit enfin, ils commencèrent à manger.

Et voilà le plus dure ...

* * *

À la fin du repas, après avoir aider le reste de se famille à ranger, Kurt se précipita dans sa chambre, allumât sa musique, et se pénétrât avec hâte dans sa salle de bain, fermant la porte dernière lui.

Il saisit la bouteille d'eau, s'agenouilla près des toilettes, et pris une grande inspiration. Puis il s'enfonça deux doigts dans la gorge.

Il était habitué maintenant. Il faisait ça tout les soirs. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'un goût âpre et amer envahissait sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il sentit que plus rien ne venait, il prit plusieurs gorgées d'eau, ouïs recommença, vidant son estomac. Après un quart d'heure, il se releva, tira la chasse, nettoya ses dents, mais a aucun moment il ne se regardât dans se miroir. Il avait trop honte.

Après avoir nettoyer les toilettes, et prit une douche, Kurt décida de se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, il pensa a sa maladie, aux conséquences. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça indéfiniment. Mais pour l'instant, et aussi dérangeant que cela puisse être, cela l'aidait a surmonter les différente s épreuves. Peut être que ça aller le tuer. Mais pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait a survivre.

_Blaine :_

Il était 23 heures 56. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Kurt. Même s'il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, ce garçon obsédait. Après une dizaine de minutes, il pris la décision d'aller sur Facebook, voir si le châtain y été, et si il y avait des photos. Il sortit son iPhone, ouvrit l'application et tapa "Kurt Hummel" dans les moteur de recherche. Il y en avait plusieurs, mais un seul avaient des amis en commun. Du moins un : Finn Hudson. Comment se connaissaient-ils ? Blaine vit alors le lien entre les deux familial e,très les deux jeunes hommes : ils étaient demi frère. Bien que cela puisse paraître bizarre, le bouclé était rassuré.

Au moins il ne représentait pas un concourant envers le nouveau. Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il comprit qu'il commençait a être vraiment attiré par ce garçon. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il appuya sur "Ajouter"

Il allait annulé l'invitation, quand il se dit que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

Enfin .. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse lui en faire.

* * *

_Kurt :_

Le jeune homme dormait lorsque son téléphone s'alluma, a cause d'une nouvelle notification.

"Blaine Anderson vous a ajouté à sa liste d'amis"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! je ne en suis pas particulièrement fière :x En tout cas merci a ceux qui postent des review, c'est toujours un plaisir :)

D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours oublié mais Glee et ses protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas ( sinon Kurt et Blaine seraient de nouveaux ensembles ! )

* * *

_Kurt_ :

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, le lendemain, il saisit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Et il fut surprit.  
Blaine Anderson. Le garçon avait envahit son esprit en si peu de temps. Il l'avait ajouté sur Facebook. Devait-il accepter ? Refuser ? Était-ce une blague du magnifique brun ? Faisait-il ça pour se moquer de lui ?  
Kurt se posait trop de questions. Après tout, peu être que ce geste était juste gentil. Que le Cheerio voulait un peu le connaître. Avant de réfléchir d'avantage, Kurt accepta l'invitation. Cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

* * *

_Blaine_ :

Blaine avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de demander Kurt en ami sur Facebook. Il ne demandait jamais personne. Cela pouvait paraître totalement stupide, mais depuis deux ans, il n'avait jamais envoyer d'invitation. Les gens le faisait, et il se contentait de faire le tri. Et aucune personne du "rang" du châtain n'en faisait parti. Il espérait que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il était entrain de se coiffer quand l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma.  
Kurt était maintenant son "ami". Blaine se surprit à être inutilement stressé. Après tout, cela n'engageai rien. C'est ce qu'il essaya de se dire alors qu'il finissait de se préparer.  
Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il passa prendre Santana.  
- Hey Blainey ! S'exclama la jeune femme  
- Salut San' ! Soupira le jeune homme.  
- Bah ! Ça va pas ?  
- Si .. C'est juste que .. Ok je crois que j'ai fait une bourde !  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore Fredon ? Souri Santana  
- Ben j'ai demandé Kurt sur Facebook ... Marmonna le bouclé  
- Et ?  
- Il a accepté.  
- Et en quoi est-ce mal ? Demanda la latina  
- Ben .. Je demande jamais les gens sur Facebook, tu sais c'est comme pour toi, ils me demandent, et même la j'accepte pas tout le monde ...  
- Ben si on te demande tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as accepté car Finn est son demi frère est qu'il est assez populaire ?  
Lorsque Santana vu l'air étonné de son meilleur ami, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître cette information.  
- Ben quoi ? Je m'intéresse au futur copain de mon Blaine . Et je te rappelle l'existence de troisième œil mexicain ! Rigola la brune.  
- T'es pas possible ! Gloussa a son tour Blaine.  
- Oh ! Reprit Santana, j'allais oublier ! J'ai rompu avec Sam !  
- Ah bon ? Laisse moi deviner, ça a un rapport avec Brit' ?  
- Oui .. Murmura la jeune fille ...  
Sur ces paroles, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Blaine se gara et ils sortirent. Et les deux Cheerios enfilèrent leurs masques. Car au fond, ce n'était pas du tout eux.

* * *

_Kurt_ :

Depuis ce matin , le jeune homme était stressé. Il ne savait que penser de la demande de Blaine.  
C'était stupide et il le savait.  
Il arriva devant son casier, commençait a prendre ses affaires, quand Joe le rejoignit.  
- Hey mec ! S'exclama ce dernier  
- Salut Joe ! Sourit Kurt. Alors comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Assez bien, et toi ?  
- Ça peu aller ! Répondit le châtain.  
Ils continuèrent de parler de choses assez insinuantes comme leurs cours de la journée, lorsque la sonnerie retint.  
- Bon je te laisse ! J'ai géo ! Dit Kurt au jeune chrétien.  
- Ok ! On se voit à midi.  
Ils partirent tout deux dans des sens opposés. Lorsqu'il atteint la salle, la prof leur indiqua qu'ils devaient reprendre leurs places, comme la veille. Kurt ne savait que penser de cette situation, être à côté de Blaine. Il était toujours gêné. Au pire il se contenterai de banalité, et si son voisin lui parlait davantage, ce dont il doutait légèrement, et bien il suivrait le cour normalement.  
Il s'assit a sa place et attendit que le cour commence. Blaine pénétrât dans la salle seulement quelque dizaines de seconde avant le début. Il sourit a Kurt, le salua, et s'installa. Bien ils allaient s'ignorer. Tant pis.

* * *

_Blaine_ :

Ne pas faire attention à Kurt en cours paru être l'une des choses les plus difficiles que Blaine ai du faire. En effet, il avait toujours envi de le regarder, de lui parler, de lui sourire. Mais pour sa réputation, il le devait. En sortant de la classe, à la fin du cour, il surprit une conversation.  
- Il va regretter d'être arrivé ici ce petit pédé !  
Blaine reconnut Karovsky, in footballeur dont la stupidité ne devait avoir d'égal que sa corpulence. Il devait sûrement parler avec Azimio, un autre joueur tout aussi bête que son ami. Mais qui était le sujet de cette conversation ?  
- Tellement ! -Ah, c'est bien Azimio- Il va repartir en courant ce pauvre Hummel ! Je suis sur que Hudson doit avoir peur qu'il lui sotte dessus !  
Ils parlaient de Kurt. Blaine, sans même y réfléchir s'avança pour défendre le châtain.  
- Vos gueule. Lui au moins il a un avenir, et part en temps que gorilles dans les parc à thèmes, je n'en voit pas pour vous, dit le jeune homme d'une voix claire.  
- De quoi tu mêle Anderson ? Grogna Karovsky. Tu défend ta copine ?  
Les deux imbéciles éclatèrent de rire.  
- Vous êtes vraiment cons. Finn est mon ami, et je défend son frère. C'est normal.  
- Ben oui ! Entre pédale !  
Cela déclencha quelque chose en Blaine. Il plaqua Karovsky contre les casier, le menaçant de son poing.  
- Traité moi encore une seule fois de pédale et je t'explose, menaça le brun. Je te rappelle que je suis champion de boxe. L'oubli pas.

- Je .. Je rigolai, bredouilla le plus grand.

- Y'a intérêt.

Blaine leur lança un dernier regard empli de mépris et de haine avant de se retourner et de partir.

* * *

_Kurt_ :

- Finn est mon ami, et je défend son frère. C'est normal.

- Ben oui ! Entre pédale !

Kurt venait de passer la porte du couloir lorsqu'il entendit la discussion. Ils parlaient de lui. Mais quelqu'un l'avait défendu. Il s'avança légèrement pour voir qui était cette personne. Blaine. Il plaquait un footballeur à la carrure imposante, que Kurt ne connaissait pas, contre les casiers.

- Traitez nous encore une seule fois de pédale et je t'explose. Je te rappelle que je suis champion de boxe. L'oubli pas.

Blaine avait l'air extrêmement en colère

- Je .. Je rigolai.

Le jeune homme n'était pas si courageux qu'il le paraissait.

- Y'a intérêt.

Blaine quitta les lieux. Celui et que Blaine avait menacé et un autre footballeur se regardèrent avant de partir eux aussi.

Blaine l'avait défendu. Sans raison particulière. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et ce n'était pas un ami proche de Finn. Il fallait qu'il trouve pourquoi.

Le reste de sa journée se passa dans une sorte de flou. Il avait sauter le déjeuner, disant à ses amis qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Une fois chez lui, il ouvrit son ordinateur,l et alla sur la page de Blaine. Oh .. 789 amis. Peut être que le bouclé cherchait juste à avoir le plus d'ami possible. Quoique qu'il aurait pu en avoir plus.

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Blaine avait pris sa défense. Il tapa un message rapide qu'il hésitât longtemps a envoyer.

Pourquoi as tu pris mon parti tout a l'heure avec ses footballeurs ? Bien que ce soit gentil de ta part, on ne se connait pas, et Finn et toi n'êtes pas vraiment proche.

En tout cas merci.

Lorsque son père l'appela, il alla manger, puis redescendit. Il n'avait toujours pas envoyer le message. Kurt se dirigeât ensuite vers la salle de bain, et fit comme tout les soirs. Il se fit vomir.

C'est sûrement pris d'un élans de faiblesse qu'il appuya sur envoyer.

* * *

_Blaine_ :

Le jeune brun était épuisé lorsqu'il rentrât chez lui après son entraînement. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ne bougea pas pendant quelque minutes. Puis il saisit son téléphone, et vit sur l'écran d'accueil qu'il avait reçu un message. De Kurt.

Apres l'avoir lu, Blaine réfléchi à une réponse. Que pouvait-il répondre ? " Ouais j'ai pris ta défense car je suis secrètement gay et que tu me plais !" Il rit a cette pensée. Il finit par trouver.

A Kurt Hummel :

J'ai juste trouvé dégueulasse la manière dont ils ont parlé de toi. J'ai dit que Finn et moi étions potes car, ne te vexe pas, mais tu n'es pas le genre de personnes avec qui je traîne. C'est pas du tout contre toi, hein? C'est juste que ces attardés mentaux ne comprendraient pas -'

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour recevoir une réponse.

De Kurt Hummel :

Oh .. D'accord, merci quand même. Personnellement je pense que si ce mammouth t'as traité de pédale, c'est juste que c'est un gay refoulé. Enfin bref. Encore merci.

A Kurt Hummel :

Toi aussi tu le pense ? De rien, c'est normal.

De Kurt Hummel :

Eh bien en fait, pas tellement. Après tout tu es le garçon super populaire, sans doute le plus populaire du lycée, et je ne suis qu'un nouvel élève gay. Ça ne me paraît pas logique ...

Blaine fut a la fois blesse et heureux de cette réponse. Car Kurt marquait la différence de classe sociale entre eux, mais au moins il été gay.

A Kurt Hummel :

Tu es vraiment gay ?

Blaine ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait cette question. A quoi cela rimait-il ? C'était extrêmement déplacé de sa part de demander à Kurt cela ! Et Kurt ne répondait pas. Peut être l'avait-il vexé !

A Kurt Hummel :

Je suis désolé ! Ma question est totalement déplacée ! Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être !

De Kurt Hummel :

Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on s'étonne de ça .. Il paraît que c'est écrit sur mon front ... Donc oui je suis gay.

Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était très heureux sur le coup ! Enfin si, il savait : Kurt commençait vraiment a lui plaire, et le fait de savoir qu'il était gay lui laissait peut être, qui sait, une chance. Bien qu'il aurait aimé lui parler toute la soirée, Blaine ne pouvait pas, car ses parents l'appelaient.

A Kurt Hummel :

Oh. D'accord. Bon je dois te laisser. C'était sympa de parler avec toi. Bonne soirée.

De Kurt Hummel :

Bonne soirée a toi aussi, et encore merci.

* * *

_Kurt_ :

Kurt était heureux. Blaine lui avait parlé et avait été agréable de surcroît. Car ce genre de personnes ne l'était pas avec lui, surtout lorsqu'ils connaissaient son orientation sexuelle.

Seulement Kurt ne connaissait toujours pas celle du beau brun, et cela était assez problématique. En effet, Kurt ne s'accrochera pas si le Cheerio s'avère ne pas être gay. Sauf que s'il l'apprenait trop tard, il se pourrait que s'éprenne de lui avant. Et il ne voulait pas de cela. Car ça le détruirai d'avantages.

Voulant arrêter d'y penser, le châtain décida d'ailleurs se coucher.

De Blaine Anderson :

Je pourrais juste, comment dire, avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?


End file.
